


Teddy Bears

by RavenaMalk (Sarosia)



Series: ARO - Alternate Reality Orb [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Double Dick, F/M, Gay, Incest, M/M, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarosia/pseuds/RavenaMalk
Summary: Damon introduces brother Nick to his Zoo.





	Teddy Bears

  
Nick crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know if I'm ready for this."   
  
"You didn't break in the Buffet and that's a fetish that most people don't get." Alex said. "Diving a little deeper into our world won't kill you."   
  
Derek called 'Daddy' several times before Damon even noticed. He blinked and looked at the teen whose arm was around his back. "Hm?"   
  
"You never ignore me like this." Derek stuck out his bottom lip. "What's wrong?"   
  
They were walking a little behind the others, so they didn't hear the quiet questions. Damon didn't plan on any of them knowing what was up with him. The way he was almost constantly thinking about Nick and everything that happened in the Buffet. And when he was thinking about him, he got so damn horny that it was hard to think about anything else. Damon looked at Derek and shook his head. "Nothing's wrong."   
  
"Daddy...You didn't design me to be stupid." Derek's eyes slid down to his crotch. "Is this about Uncle Nick?"   
  
"I didn't design you to be psychic, either." Damon muttered, annoyed that the boy hit the nail right on the head.   
  
Derek grinned. "I'm right? Do you want to do this alone with Uncle Nick? We could take Mommy and hit the Temple or something."   
  
Damon shook his head. "Your uncle hasn't said much of anything to me since then. I don't think he feels too hot about what we did."   
  
"But he's here, isn't he? He came to your Sanctuary to see what other places you have. He wants to be with you. We saw it."   
  
Enough was enough. Damon growled and shoved Derek between two nearby buildings. He pressed the teen into a brick wall and lifted him up. Derek moaned as Damon shucked both their jeans before lifting him again. Derek gripped his shoulders tight as Damon set to fucking him. He fucked him hard and fast and tried to forget about Nick. Instead, what happened was Derek's face and body changing to match Nick's. His thighs squeezed Damon.   
  
"Yes! Fuck me harder!"   
  
Damon did if only because he wasn't going to last at all. Not with the way Nick's voice was moaning his name and the way that Nick's ass was already pulsing around him. Damon slammed his mouth on Nick's and thrust a couple more times.   
  
Ethan's face peeked around the building and Derek was suddenly Derek again. Alex and Nick stepped into view. Nick's eyes widened and slid down to where Damon was still joined with Derek. A wave of shame went through Damon and it wasn't something he was used to feeling.   
  
Feeling sick, Damon eased Derek onto the ground. He bent to pull up his jeans and, he didn't know how, ended up on his ass on the concrete. Damon hung his head as first Alex and then the twins began laughing. He tried to laugh along with them, but when he looked, Nick was just blankly staring at him.   
  
"Oh, Lover," Alex came to pull him onto his feet. With a thought, Damon's clothes were back to normal. Alex kissed Damon hard. "Did we fall down?"   
  
Damon shoved him. "Shut up."   
  
"So, when the two of you disappeared, I was just talking Nick into visiting the Zoo."   
  
Damon glanced at his brother. "Alex, that's too deep in the pool, don't you think?"   
  
"Um," Nick cleared his throat, hands deep in his pockets, "I do kinda wanna check it out. With you."   
  
Damon's cock filled so fast, he went lightheaded. Slowly, he became aware of Alex saying his name and waving a hand in front of his face. "So, that's a good plan?"   
  
"What's a good plan?"   
  
Alex's mouth pulled into a huge grin. "Heading over to the Zoo. You're acting pretty dumb...not get enough sleep last night thinking about me?"   
  
"Something like that."   
  
"Mommy," Derek said suddenly, sliding up next to Alex, "maybe we could let Daddy show Uncle Nick around."   
  
Ethan picked up Derek's line. "We could go to the Temple."   
  
Alex moved in to kiss Damon. "You guys cool with that?"   
  
Damon looked at Nick and they both nodded. "Yeah."   
  
Alex paused before he was around the corner. "Hey, did you give the twins the code for Cocksy?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"'kay. Love you." And he was gone.   
  
Damon turned and sagged back against the wall. Silence built up between them. Nick snorted suddenly. "Couldn't stand five minutes without something on your dick, huh?"   
  
"I can, but I like to avoid it if I can. Don't want to lose my mojo." Damon spoke more to the wall opposite him than to his brother.   
  
"I think I'm starting to get it, now."   
  
Damon's head shot to look at him. "Get what?"   
  
"Derek is Alex and Ethan is you. Ethan does all the fucking and so do you. He doesn't get fucked."   
  
Damon crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll have you know I fucked his ass during the Offspring Program."   
  
"You fucked his ass. Derek didn't. You don't let anyone in there, do you?"   
  
Damon shoved himself off the wall. "I..." he sighed. "Did Alex just tell you that the Zoo was 'amazing' or did he actually explain what it is?"   
  
"He...said it was fun."   
  
"And you know a little about what Alex finds fun..."   
  
Nick's eyes widened. "Oh, Jesus Christ. It's some weird breeding program, isn't it?"   
  
"What else would it be?" Damon laughed. "He does love being pregnant."   
  
"And here I figured it would be just be full of bestiality."   
  
Damon stared at his brother. "You said you wanted to check it out...with me..."  
  
"I'm not stupid. The word 'Zoo' tipped me off, Damon. I assumed there would be animals."   
  
"And you still want to..."  
  
Nick punched his brother's shoulder. "I know you won't let anything hurt me."   
  
Damon shook his head. "I can't take you to the Zoo, Nick."   
  
"Why not?"  
  
Damon opened his mouth with the intent of saying something witty and nonchalantly suggesting they visit the IHOP, but he found he couldn't. "Look...Ethan and Derek aren't the only AIs I've made here."   
  
"So...? Some of the animals are intelligent?"   
  
"There are three other AIs and they all have avatars based on people we know in real life."   
  
"Am I gonna see another me in there? Is that why you're getting all uncomfortable?" Nick moved closer and gave Damon a tentative kiss. He slid a nervous hand down to Damon's crotch. "I didn't think anything made you uncomfortable. Not after what I've seen."   
  
"I don't...I don't want you to hate me for what I might have done. Here. I don't think I could take you hating me."   
  
"Bubby, I accidentally walked in on you giving birth through your cock in a cabin full of your children doing the same. I was raped by one of them and had to force five babies out of my cock. Somehow, I find myself not hating you. Whatever it is, you have to show me, now. No more secrets." Nick massaged Damon's cock through his jeans.   
  
"Fuck..." Damon said for half a dozen reasons, the least of which being Nick's hand rubbing him.   
  
"Maybe I'll let you if you show me what you're so ashamed of." Nick let go of him and started walking in the direction they had been going before the stop.   
  
"Maybe we are twins." Damon said.   
  
"You wanted this."   
  
The actual Zoo spread out behind the medium building that bore its name. The whole complex - for that's what it really was - was surrounded by a high wrought iron fence. Damon stopped with his hand on the outer door. The wood was carved with textured images of animals. Lions, tigers, and bears, oh my! Also dragons, centaurs, and two griffins rearing up, cocks jutting out from their bodies. "Nick...this is your last chance. We can go to one of the brothels or the IHOP or - "  
  
"Just open the...wait. IHOP?"  
  
Damon grinned. "International House of Pricks."   
  
Nick snorted and then collapsed against the door, laughing hard. He grabbed Damon, pulling him into a kiss. "I love you so much, dude."   
  
"So, you wanna go there instead?"   
  
"I want you to open this door and show me what you're hiding."   
  
"Don't hate me."   
  
"I can't eat a cinnamon bun without getting hard. If I hate you, it's gonna be for that. Open."   
  
Damon took a deep breath. He pushed the door in and instantly caught the sound of a woman moaning. His chest tightened and he let Nick into the Zoo. He hadn't felt this kind of nervous sick since he and Alex had started messing around. This was going to be bad. So bad.   
  
To fill Alex's artistic desires, the room was filled with paintings and statues of the various animals in the Zoo. But that wasn't what Nick noticed first, Damon could tell. He noticed the moaning - now shifting into screaming. Damon found her instantly at the end of the Teddy Bears.   
  
The stuffed bears ranged from small up to where a couple of full grown people could comfortable fit inside. Each and every one of them had a hard, human cock sticking up from their fur. Like their sizes, the cocks matched the size of the bears. Being at the far end of the line meant that the woman was on the bear that not only had the largest cock, but the bear was special in that he had two. She had two reasons to be screaming right now and both of them were inside her. As if that wasn't bad enough, she silently summoned one of the smaller bears to use her mouth.   
  
"Mom?" Nick slowly turned to face his brother. " _Mom_?!"   
  
"It's not actually her. It's just an AI that looks like her."   
  
Understand dawned on Nick's face. "Who are the other two?"   
  
"Nick..."  
  
"They're our sisters, aren't they?"   
  
Damon nodded. "But it's not like they're in there. They don't even know. It's just their bodies."   
  
"That makes it okay? I mean, I thought I was the only one in our family you had a thing for - "  
  
"I have never fucked Mom or...okay, I have Jeanette, but never Lacey."   
  
"Why is she here? Why's Mom? I can kinda understand Jeanette, but..." Nick dropped off when their mother's entire body shook in yet another release. The bear wouldn't come until she wanted it to, so this could go on however long she wanted.   
  
"When they piss me off in the real world, I can come here and make them do things since they're completely under my control." Damon explained.   
  
"So, your punishing them, but they don't know anything about it?"   
  
Damon shrugged. "And it's fun for me."   
  
Nick walked through the room to only a couple feet from where the AI of their mother writhed and rocked on the oversized teddy bear. She was completely naked and so there was nothing in the way of them seeing how she was connected to it. Nick seemed to zero in on that and Damon just had to check. There was a bulge in Nick's jeans that seemed to be getting larger as the seconds rolled on.   
  
"You can touch her, if you want," Damon whispered, sliding his hand around Nick's waist to hug him from behind. "You know I won't hold it against you."   
  
"I'll hold it against me," Nick whispered back.   
  
Damon kissed Nick's neck and walked him even closer. He threaded his fingers in Nick's right hand and brought it up to press against their mother's lower back. A shudder went through her body, but other than that she didn't make any sign that she'd noticed the touch.   
  
"Damon, don't..." Nick whispered as he brought their hands together down Mom's ass to touch where the lower cock was entering her asshole. Damon pushed further until their fingertips were touching her slick pussy. With his left hand, Damon worked open Nick's jeans. It slipped inside and Nick leaned back against him when Damon started stroking his cock.   
  
Damon kept kissing on Nick's neck. "It's not really her."   
  
"But..."  
  
Damon could feel the cock in her pussy twitching in his fingertips. A second later, cum was oozing out around it and out of her asshole. Mom kept rocking on the cocks, but it was beginning to slow down. She pulled her mouth off of the smaller bear and he jumped down, running back to his place. She told the big bear, "Thank you," before working herself off of the two cocks.   
  
She stood, rubbed her hands over her thighs and turned. Nick's entire body went stiff in Damon's arms when her eyes landed on them. Eyes that both of them shared. Damon still had his hand in his brother's pants. "Hi, Mom..."  
  
A grin spread over her face that Nick honestly didn't expect. "Oh, Nick, Damon finally got you here. I've been telling him for weeks that he needed to bring you by. I mean, it's not like I have any reason to be lonely...but having both of my beautiful boys together like this...warms a mother's heart."  
  
"Oh, God..." Nick squeaked out when Damon squeezed his cock hard.   
  
Mom's eyes ran down to where Damon's hand was working in his jeans. Her tongue peeked out between her lips. "Damon..."  
  
Damon nodded. "Yeah, Mom."   
  
She dropped to her knees and Nick caught a glimpse of the cum oozing down her thighs before she pulled down his jeans. Her lips wrapped around him. Nick leaned back heavier on his brother as their mother gave him the best blowjob he could ever remember having. He put his left hand on Mom's head and wrapped the other around Damon's to pull him into a kiss at a harsh angle. Against Damon's lips, he whispered, "This isn't right..."  
  
Damon kept kissing him and Nick squeezed Damon's hair to get his attention. "No...make her stop..."  
  
"Mom." At the word, she looked up. Damon shook his head. "Head somewhere else."   
  
Nick didn't wait to see if she'd follow the order or not. He turned and attacked Damon's mouth, pressing his body against him. "I want you...only you..."   
  
Damon moaned and walked Nick backwards, careful of the jeans still around his ankles. With a quick shove, Nick fell to sit on the largest bear. It was soft and plush and he could feel the hot, hard cocks underneath him. Damon grabbed Nick's hips and lifted him so that the cocks were jutting up between his legs. Looking down, it looked like Nick had three hard cocks, ready and twitching for release.   
  
"Damon..." Before he could say anything else, Damon's mouth was on his. He felt Damon's fingers on his stomach and then his clothes were just gone. Nick opened his eyes when Damon pulled back and Damon was nude as well. Damon grabbed his hips and pulled him up again. This time, he reached down and grabbed the upper cock. When Nick felt it at his hole, he tensed.   
  
"Damon, I want you..."  
  
"Shhh...trust me...you're gonna like this."   
  
The cock pushed inside him and Nick swallowed, reaching out to grip Damon's arms as he slowly slid down the cock. It filled him up completely. "Okay?"   
  
Nick nodded. Damon climbed up on the bear and kissed him. He pulled Nick's legs up so that they hung over his. He gave Nick's cock a couple strokes before leaning up. Nick watched his brother reach down between them to the bear's lower cock. "Are you...?"   
  
Damon nodded, pushing the cock inside him. It wasn't that he hadn't ever bottomed, Damon just preferred to be the one shoving his cock inside. He preferred to be the one watching the other man completely lose his shit. This way, they could both lose it. Filled, his eyes slipped shut. They flew open when Nick's hand wrapped around his cock.   
  
Nick smile was twitching around the edges. "Guess you do take it up the ass."   
  
"Only when I'm not the only one." The bear's hips began to move and the twins gasped. Damon ran his hands over Nick's body.   
  
Nick moved up to kiss him. "You're the only...person who...would come up with...a double-dicked...stuffed bear..."  
  
Damon moaned as the dick rubbed against his prostate. "Always wanted one. You like it?"   
  
"Fuck, yeah..." Nick started rocking, back on the dick, forward so that his own rubbed Damon's. "Anything else here...have two dicks?"   
  
"Mmm...dragon...one for the eggs...and one for the sperm..."  
  
Nick slowed his movements. "Damon...this thing isn't going to...knock me up...is it?"  
  
"Do you want it to?"   
  
Nick wrapped his arms around Damon, pulling him as close as possible. "No. All I want is you...to come with me..."   
  
Damon growled and the bear started thrusting up into them both harder. Nick cried out and held him tighter. "Oh, my God, I'm gonna..."  
  
"Do it," Damon hissed. He reached for their cocks and jerked them in one fist. They came at the same time and deep inside him, Damon felt the bear's cock shooting load after load into his ass. Nick shook as his did the same. "Ah, fuck me..."  
  
Nick sagged back on the soft bear, pulling Damon with him. Both of their asses still spasmed around the intruders and Nick let out a soft moan. "Do they ever go soft?"   
  
Damon shook his head, pressing kisses all over his brother's face. "Why would you ever want it to?"   
  
"So I don't go mad?" Nick chuckled and had to stop as his ass tightened around the cock. Damon kissed him and out of his control, he felt his ass start rhythmically squeezing the cock. Slowly, Nick felt his body rising toward another peak without doing anything. As he hit the top, he gripped Damon's body. "Fuck...I think I'm..."  
  
"Mmhmm." Damon moaned.   
  
"Are you...?"   
  
"Yes...."   
  
They spent the next hour floating from one steady orgasm to the next.   
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
